Taylor Kobb
Background Hating each other since birth, Jaynis and his brother Taylor have never overtly fought one and other, opting instead to employ poison, traps, and assassins to do the other in. This has only made them stronger and more clever as they try to outwit and over come each attempt made by the other on their life. Eventually, Jaynis was able to wrest control of a town in Rust Commons East while exiling his brother. Taylor has since been plotting to have his brother killed and take control of the town and rename it after himself: Taylortown. He has followers of his own, hidden among the population of New Haven, such as Erik Franks. Involvement You meet Taylor after Patricia Tannis sends you to negotiate with him to give you access to the Trash Coast. Taylor's Claptrap is the doorman to that area where the next piece of the Vault key lies. Jaynistown Mission Chain: #Jaynistown: Secret Rendezvous #Jaynistown: A Brother's Love #Jaynistown: Spread The Word #Jaynistown: Getting What's Coming To You #Jaynistown: Unintended Consequences #Jaynistown: Cleaning Up Your Mess Strategy *Taylor is armed with his unique rocket launcher and is guarded by two bruisers and two rocket turrets. The transfusion mod for the grenade will work wonders on the bruiser. After they are dead hide behind cover and take pop-shots till the turrets are gone. Next close the distance between you, till your almost on top of him. This will limit the effectiveness of the launcher. A high powered shotgun or any corrosive weapon will work wonders here and make short work of him. *Alternatively, the turrets can be taken out quickly by corrosive weapons. In this case, if facing the side where Taylor, his lackeys and the two turrets spawn, you can destroy the left turret then rapidly move behind its base. This provides you cover from the remaining turret while forcing the bruisers and Taylor to move towards you. You can then pop out from behind the destroyed turret's base to shoot them, or wait for them to enter your line of sight to take them out. It is also possible to destroy the remaining turret from this position before finishing off Taylor. *It is possible to simply snipe him from a distance. *Lilith's phasewalk will work wonders here as you can't be targeted while Phasing. Simply run behind him and blast him in the back of the head until he drops. Quotes Trivia * Taylor Kobb has a hacked red-colored claptrap that has stripped down bandit armor plating and the claptrap will also speak like a bandit leading to some humorous lines. The claptrap is also the gatekeeper of the Trash Coast . * It is possible that the bandits in the New Haven Hidden Basement are Taylor's men. The building that serves as the access and elevator to the Basement is near Erik Franks' location. It is revealed in the Secret Rendezvous mission that Jaynistown's bandits control access to the Trash Coast, while the Hidden Basement is only accessible while you have the mssion Another Piece Of The Puzzle. * The whole Kobb mission line is a reference to the Firefly episode "Jaynestown" where Jayne Cobb lands on another planet to find out that he somehow became a Robin Hood type hero. See also * Jaynis Kobb * Jaynistown External links * External link Category:NPCs Category:Human Category:Bosses